A Cute Day
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Who is Cutie? What does this have to do with Dbz?Read my craziness and tell me what you think!(Am I crazy like my brother says?)


A Cute Day  
  
Bang, bang, bang "Silence! SILANCE!!!" yelled a purple skinned woman, trying to quiet down a group consisting of other (note: imagine them pretty) Purple skinned women.  
  
"Now ladies, it's been 4 years since our men have disappeared, and since we can take it no longer, I propose we go find ourselves CUTIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Ilane," asked a blue-eyed girl, "we don't even now where he is!"  
  
"Oh, but we do Mina," answered the leader, "he's on a planet named Earth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Wow it feels great to take a break from work! Huh? Where is father and brother, Bra?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I don't know. Last time I saw dad he was in the kitchen eating. I know Trunks is taking a nap."  
  
"Vegeta's probably in the gravity room training." said Krillin as he shrugged off the question.  
  
The Z gang was sitting in the backyard of the Brief manor enjoying a peaceful summer. Not so peaceful anymore. A huge energy was coming this way, but everyone was here. It landed softly on the grass. Her orange hair brushed her waist. An evil smile was on her face.  
  
"Can we help you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Her green shirt seemed to have pulsed with her matching green eyes.  
  
"Yes, die." Her voice was cold, but charming at the same time.  
  
"Hey, if you want to fight.." started Goten but she cut him off.  
  
"Fight? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"I'll show you!" yelled Gohan and charged.  
  
He hit her with a volley of punches and kicks, but she countered them all as if it was child's play.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" She said in an icy voice.  
  
With a kick Gohan slid back to the table barely able to move. He slowly stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta stood in the doorway.  
  
"Where have YOU been?" 18 asked.  
  
The prince frowned as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Thanks to drinking a purple liquid I've been suffering." He looked at Bra.  
  
Bra's eyes bulged as she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"YOU DRANK MY SCIENCE PROJECT!?!"  
  
"SINCE IT WAS IN THE FRIDGE AND IT HAD NO LABEL ON IT, SCIENCE PROJECT, WHATSOEVER; OF COURSE I DRANK IT!!!!!"  
  
"IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO GET THAT FORMULA!!!"  
  
"IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO GET IT OUT OF MY DIGESTIVE SYSTEM!!!"  
  
"Cutie, you're alive!!!" The alien's voice suddenly turned childish.  
  
The sayain froze in shock as his eyes bulged.  
  
"Huh? Oh, NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta tried to run, but the girl caught his legs.  
  
"It's true, you ARE alive!" Her voice was like a teenager's.  
  
"No, no, this isn't true!" Vegeta was saying to himself.  
  
"I'll call the other right away!" She pushed a button on her scouter, 'cause she was wearing one. "Girls, I've found him!"  
  
"Others?" He actually looked scared.  
  
"Yes, but until they get here, I have you all to myself!" He made for an escape, but she was too fast and was in front of him in no time.  
  
"When that mean old Freeza died on Planet Namek, we all thought you were dead." Vegeta turned the other way, but she was already there.  
  
"Than three months ago our scientists found a trace, a clue that you were here." His back against the wall, he was trembling in fear, following her with his eyes. She was standing right next to him, admiring.  
  
"Boy, you look even cuter with this haircut."  
  
"Waaah!" Vegeta tried to back away.  
  
"Oh, it's true!" Came another voice from the back. Suddenly a million admiring girls surrounded Vegeta. They filled the garden (And it was a pretty big garden.) In a second the ouji was behind Bulma, actually whimpering. Bulma looked at the girls who were wondering how come he hid behind her. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"What do you want with Vegeta?"  
  
"We want to take cutie back to our planet!" Answered the leader. Vegeta's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"But why, I mean sure he's cute-"  
  
"I AM NOT!!!" He crossed his arms and lifted his head high. "I refuse to be called cutie or cute!"  
  
Buruma just ignored him.  
  
"I mean don't you girls have any guys on your planet?"  
  
"No, they disappeared 4 years ago."  
  
"Who the gvandom men?" Vegeta a.k.a. Cutie (Vegeta: Don't you dare to call me that!!!) joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes they completely vanished."  
  
He whistled.  
  
"Wow, they actually did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Go to Pimpa to train. All of them!"  
  
"What???? Just wait 'till we.." she forced her anger down. "How could we thank you?"  
  
"Well, you could leave my husband alone."  
  
"Husband?" The girls looked at each other.  
  
Silence.  
  
" THE CUTIE"S MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Burst out a brown-eyed girl.  
  
All of them started to cry.  
  
"Now, now, don't cry ladies you can take ME back to your planet!"(Guess who?) Said Master Roshi.  
  
So in the end all that was left of the alien girls was a manically blushing Vegeta and a whining Master Roshi who wanted more ice for his groin.  
  
End. 


End file.
